1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the interconnection of two mobile carriages which are connected by a rigid beam, and guided by and along parallel rails, to permit simultaneous and identical movement, with respect to direction and distance, of the carriages along respective guide rails.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that during the displacement of a rigid beam provided at its ends with carriages resting on guide rails which are arranged in parallel, by means utilized to cause displacement of the beam along a direction parallel to the guide rails, the beam does not maintain a perfect perpendicularity with respect to the rails. This is particularly true when the displacement is caused by an element acting on only one of the carriages, when movement of the beam can create a vibratory state during its displacement. On the other hand, if the beam is provided with movable elements displacing themselves perpendicularly with respect to the displacement of the beam, such as a tracing element or any other element, the position of the movable element or elements is imprecise.